<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>P.E. Apollo Justice's Logs At Planet 4546B by In_Much_Stress</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23089480">P.E. Apollo Justice's Logs At Planet 4546B</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Much_Stress/pseuds/In_Much_Stress'>In_Much_Stress</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Subnautica (Video Game), 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn, The Subnautica AU you didn't knew you needed, slow start</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:00:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23089480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Much_Stress/pseuds/In_Much_Stress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the mighty Aurora crash lands in planet 4546B, Apollo Justice has no other choice but to survive with the most annoying veteran engineer he has ever met.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Naruhodou Ryuuichi | Phoenix Wright/Odoroki Housuke | Apollo Justice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Log 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>FOR CONTEXT: Apollo does NOT know "Nick" is, in reality, Phoenix Wright.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h4>Log 1 [2/3/XX] - At the pod - Nighttime</h4><p> </p><p>I've decided to restart counting the logs, for the sake of organization more than anything, so this is the first official log in this planet ever since the crash, a week ago.</p><p>Nick, who woke up before me, has finally repaired the pod. It'd probably take less time if he had made a repairing tool, but he told me he didn't want to be too far while getting resources in case something happened to the pod, and therefore me. Sometimes it's easy to forget how considerate the idiot is. Anyways, the pod is fully working, and the databank has been updated.</p><p>This is planet 4546B, a category 3 Ocean planet. It's weird how much information right off the bat we have, almost as if someone had already uploaded it to the Alterra database, but it's only possible to access it here. It appears there are leviathan class predators here, and an unknown bacteria.</p><p>I scanned both of us, just in case. We're healthy, no signs of the bacteria in us.</p><p>Other than that, this planet is insanely rich of resources, and Nick shows off his competency by expertly gathering and organizing them. We don't have much as of now, seeing as he had to keep close to the pod, but we have enough to survive for a bit.</p><p>The Aurora exploded last night. We plan on going there as soon as possible, but first, radiation suits and seamoth.</p><p>Morning is coming, time to wake up Nick.</p><p>Apollo out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Check out my <a href="https://thiswriterisaltyasfuck.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Log 2/Nick's Notes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h4>Log 2 [3/3/XX] - At the pod - Nighttime</h4><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is going to be short, just a list of things we need.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>2 Silver</span>
</p><p>
  <span>3 Fiber mesh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>2 Lead</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We've received the distress signal of lifepod 3. Nick thinks it's best to go there at least after we get knives, just in case. I don't like waiting, but it can't hurt to be more prepared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apollo out.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<h4>Nick's Notes</h4><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fiber mesh can be made with creepvine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Sunbeam crew is still a bunch of assholes in a tin can. I remember you, Avery, and the people you had to blow to get where you are surely do too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We need table coral and more silver.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Check out my <a href="https://thiswriterisaltyasfuck.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Log3/Nick's Notes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h4>Log 3 [6/3/XX] - At the pod - Nighttime</h4><p> </p><p>I just noticed that Nick has written some notes. At least he was nice enough to separate it from my logs.</p><p>The Sunbeam is finally coming to get us, though I'm not putting much faith in Captain Quinn, and Nick shares my feelings. He also seems to know the Captain? It's weird how little about him I know, even back when we were in the Aurora and everything we had to worry about was who ate the last piece of candy. I'm tempted to ask him, but knowing him, he'd just dance around the subject.</p><p>We finally found out where to get sulfur. It's produced by a plant inside caves. They produce always a generous amount, but getting it is annoying, as the "little bastards", as Nick calls them, that live inside immediately start chasing us when we get closer, and explode at first contact. Nick got hit by their explosions a few times, some to protect me, cracked a joke about "explosive characters" and kept on swimming. I sometimes can't believe that man.</p><p>Do you like the pain, you weirdo?</p><p> </p>
<h4>Nick's Notes</h4><p> </p><p>No, but I'm starting to think you do. That Stalker almost bit your round butt off. You're welcome.</p><p>We still need silver.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Check out my <a href="https://thiswriterisaltyasfuck.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Log 4/Nick's Notes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h4>Log 4 [8/3/XX] - At the pod - Nighttime</h4><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today, after getting our seaglides, we went to lifepod 3. It has sunken, hole on the side. All that was left was a log. It appears they tried to rig a seaglide to tow two people at once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick tells me it could work, depending on the engineer and their desperation, and, as much as I don't like admitting, I do not doubt Nick could pull it off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Are they still alive? I'm not sure. We'll look for them, but Nick seems to have little hope… and so do I.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On another news, we received a distress signal from lifepod 17. They were being attacked by a… snake? I believe we've met what they were referring to; I wish I didn't. I'm not sure what is that creature, exactly; maybe some type of shark like the Stalker? It moves in an erratic way, twisting and turning its body frantically. We were attacked by one earlier; Nick got bitten on the arm. The creature didn't do much damage, but still, Nick should not laugh it off like a lunatic. He's repairing his suit now, I've already treated his wounds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You're too reckless! Worry about your safety a little more!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Also, you can stop grumbling about Ozzy. No one liked him and his way too bitter coffee. Right now we need to think what to do next! Go to the Aurora, maybe?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apollo out.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<h4>Nick's Notes</h4><p> </p><p>
  <span>You're welcome for saving your round ass yet again, Polly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We should look for vehicle bay fragments and make a seamoth before we go to the Aurora. Something tells me we're going to find some big fish there.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Check out my <a href="https://thiswriterisaltyasfuck.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Log 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h4>Log 5 [11/3/XX] - At the pod - Nighttime</h4><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Sunbeam contacted us again, with some encouraging words, or "fake sentimental blabbering" (Nick, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>swear</span>
  </em>
  <span>). They're coming! We'll be saved!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick does not seem to believe it, though. When I asked, he mentioned how weird Aurora's accident was, wondering how the ship got so destroyed when it was in top shape and there was no sign of meteors or anything really that could've hit it. I… wonder too, now that he brought it up, however, letting go of the hope of being rescued is… I don't want to do it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lifepod 6 just sent a signal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apollo out.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, I know it's short as fuck. But the tag "slow burn" is there for a reason. It's a slow start, but it'll pick up the pace soon enough.</p><p>Check out my <a href="https://thiswriterisaltyasfuck.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Log 6/Log 7/Nick's Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h4>Log 6 [12/3/XX] - At the pod - Daytime</h4><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quick update.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lifepod 6's signal is corrupted, we only have an approximate. I don't feel good about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We finally started constructing our base, and we're running out of materials. We'll go to an expedition, now.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<h4>Log 7 [12/3/XX] - At the pod - Nighttime</h4><p> </p><p>
  <span>I don't care if it "looks friendly", anything Leviathan sized is </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrifying</span>
  </em>
  <span> and I will </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> save you if you go near them and they attack.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<h4>Nick's Notes</h4><p> </p><p>
  <span>Live a little, won't you?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Check out my <a href="https://thiswriterisaltyasfuck.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Log 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h4>Log 8 [19/3/XX] - At the Island - Nighttime</h4><p> </p><p>
  <span>We finally completed the mobile vehicle bay, and Nick was able to craft a seamoth that could fit both of us, though it's a bit cramped. I have to sit in between his legs, and he has to keep his arms around me if he wants to pilot, but other than that, it's comfortable and, more importantly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>safe. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The first idea was to make a seamoth for each of us, but right now we agreed that being separated is not a good idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Sunbeam is coming, and Nick is getting agitated. It's hard to notice at first glance, and makes me think that of he truly wanted to hide how he feels, he would do so flawlessly. Again he insists that he conditions of Aurora's "crash" were not normal, saying that something on the planet must've been the cause behind the tragedy. I'm not sure what to say to that… even of it doesn't sound impossible or even improbable, for, as far as I know, the Aurora was at its best when it crashed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anyways, they'll land on an island near the crashing site. Nothing much about the island itself, just plants, one-eyed crabs and the occasional resource like gold or diamonds. The interesting part is the building here, a construction that looks… alien. Made of an unknown yet stupidly durable metal. It's sealed by a force field that can only be opened with a purple tablet. Nick suggests we wait for daytime before anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He asked me to read the databank out loud, which reminds me we haven't discussed lifepod 17 yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apollo out.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Check out my <a href="https://thiswriterisaltyasfuck.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Log 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things are picking up!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h4>Voice Log #1 [23/03/20]</h4><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>APOLLO:</strong> Log…</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>NICK:</strong> Nine, Apollo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>APOLLO:</strong> Thank you. Log nine, March twenty three, island, daytime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>APOLLO:</strong> I'm recording this because there is no way to just sit down and write. Nick is inspecting the alien structure we found in a cave a few steps away from me, looking like a detective putting together puzzle pieces. We've been exploring this island for four days now. Nick has actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>cooked</span>
  </em>
  <span> food, and I never thought that adding vegetables to the fish would make such a difference. And talking about Nick…</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>APOLLO:</strong> Clay once told me some people just have the instinct for dangerous things, and that they'll know when something is not right, even if they don't know </span>
  <em>
    <span>what.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I never really understood what he meant until I met Nick. He's been agitated ever since we came here, and it gets worse the closer to the water we are. It's so unsettling, he is the King of Chill 24/7, so whatever is in these waters is truly something to worry about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>NICK:</strong> King of Chill?</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>APOLLO:</strong> Shut up and get back to your rocks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>NICK:</strong> I'm looking at our crab friends. Didn't you notice how weird some of them are?</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>APOLLO:</strong> No, I was busy almost falling to my death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>NICK:</strong> You're welcome, by the way. It's the third time I save your poor round ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>APOLLO:</strong> Whatever, man. What's it about the crabs?</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>NICK:</strong> Look at this one, do you see the green fluorescent spots? It's infected with something unknown even by Alterra's database. Check out what the scan says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>APOLLO:</strong> Ok. Apollo out.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Log 10/Automated Voice Recording #1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h4>Log 10 [25/3/XX] - At the Island - Nighttime</h4><p> </p><p>
  <span>The building glows at night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both me and Nick are infected by the mysterious bacteria, seeing as it is spread in the water. There was no avoiding it, I guess, seeing as staying in the pod forever would be of no help. We are showing no symptoms of a disease yet, but it's probably a matter of time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I separated from Nick for a bit, just to take a walk, and found a cave that was connected with the ocean. That moment I finally understood Nick's unease. Whatever creature made that noise, it was big. And hungry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something made a loud noise. I'll go back to Nick, back to the building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apollo out.</span>
</p><p> </p><h4>Automated Voice Recording #1</h4><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>NICK:</strong> There you are!</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>APOLLO:</strong> What's happening? Why is it moving?</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>NICK:</strong> The thing is not just a building… it's a weapon!</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>APOLLO:</strong> What?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>NICK:</strong> Look at its shape, it's a weapon, a gun or a cannon. I think it's what brought the Aurora down. Maybe it's a defense mechanism?</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>APOLLO:</strong> Wait, but why it's activating now? Unless… the Sunbeam! We need to warn them!</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>NICK:</strong> How?</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>APOLLO:</strong> I don't know, you're the veteran here, you tell me!</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>NICK:</strong> It's already too late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>APOLLO:</strong> It's not the time for pessimism!</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>NICK:</strong> No, look. Even if we could, somehow, warn them… it's already too late. Gun's loaded, target is locked. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[The sound of explosions follows]</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Log 11/Phoenix's Log 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h4>Log 11 [26/3/XX] - At the Island - Daytime</h4><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Sunbeam is no more. I feel… I don't know what to feel. I'm glad I'm not alone. Nick can be an annoying idiot, but he's compassionate to a fault. What we just witnessed made a number on us both, yet he's trying to comfort me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thank you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'll give myself some time before going inside the building. Nick, you can go ahead, if you want.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apollo out.</span>
</p><p> </p><h4>Phoenix Wright, Aurora Crew, Planet 4536B, Log 1</h4><p> </p><p>
  <span>I feel a tad bad about hiding this from Apollo, but I'll eventually give him the password for this log… and what others I may write.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guy looks at me with so much awe, he forgets how much he does. I would've been lost without his keen eyes and diligence. He praises me for making things, but he's the one finding what I need. He organizes our resources efficiently and his sharp memory sometimes proves the databank unnecessary. He thinks I'm good at it, but honestly, if it weren't such a pain to search every single locker every single time, I'd just messily throw everything in the same place. It's nice to watch him having fun keeping things tidy, Heavens know I'd be living in a junkyard by now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's also quick to learn, starting to help me manually fix stuff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'm glad you are here with me, Apollo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changing the subject, the Sunbeam got shot by the building that ended up being a big gun. As much as I disliked Avery, I didn't wish death upon him, or anyone in his crew. I'm thinking of maybe making graves for them later, here on this island, a little thing to remember them by.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watching the Sunbeam being destroyed made me see how truly lucky we were. There is no signs of the ship ever existing, the beam destroying it to bits. The Aurora was big enough to survive the damage for long enough for people to get into the pods. It makes me wonder, though, if other ships have found their demise in this planet… and if whoever or whatever was inside survived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I see Apollo mentioned my behavior. It's true, something dangerous is circling around this island. I can feel in my guts. The worst? It's probably not only one. I just hope we don't find whatever these waters hide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or that they find us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apollo is looking a bit better now. We should go inside the building. Spending another week here won't do much good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>… God, I miss Trucy. I hope she, Maya and Pearls are ok. I know Mia is more than capable of taking care of them, but still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>End log.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Log 12/Log 13/Log 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h4>Log 12 [27/3/XX] - Alien building - Daytime</h4><p> </p><p>
  <span>This facility is very weird. It's confusing and at the same time not at all, whatever lived here clearly wanted the way to be as clean as possible, or maybe they took with them everything and all that's left is emptiness. Nick appreciates the aesthetic, even if to me some things just seem useless. But I do have to agree that the contrast between the green and the dark metal is very pretty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A part of this facility, or at least I think it is, seems to be resting on the ocean's ground. I'm unsure if it was purposeful or it just sunk, but Nick said he'd take a look. I want to go with him, but he insists on going first. One game of rock, paper and scissors later, and it's decided he'll go and I'll wait here until he says it's ok for me to go. I cannot believe this guy's luck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We've found in one of the rooms some ion cubes and what appears to be a gate or portal… and a rifle for humanoid species. The beings who made all this were definitely much more advanced than us, both in tech and biology. The data terminals were </span>
  <em>
    <span>telepathically</span>
  </em>
  <span> providing information. We humans  have dreamed of telepathy for </span>
  <em>
    <span>ages</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It's mind-blowing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apollo out.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<h4>Nick's Notes</h4><p> </p><p>
  <span>I feel so small here. Apollo must be feeling like a bacteria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We found a Doomsday device that could destroy the whole planet, as if the rifle wasn't enough to tell this place should be guarded. Whatever was here, wanted to wipe this place out, either to hide something… or prevent something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This building is running on its own, and shooting whatever comes near. Why, though? What were the aliens so afraid to expose to the outside world?</span>
</p><p> </p>
<h4>Log 13 [27/3/XX] - Alien facility - Nighttime</h4><p> </p><p>
  <span>This planet is on quarantine, nothing leaves or comes. That explains why the facility so promptly shoot the Aurora and the Sunbeam. This is a problem, though, for even if we do make the rocket, we wouldn't be able to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To make things worse, only not infected individuals can interact with the interface and turn off the weapon… which means we have to find a cure for this disease if we want to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We've been fully infected, it's only a matter of time before the disease starts its destruction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I am scared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick just came back from the bit underwater. He had a frightened look in his eyes as he told me that the only things there were yet another gate and a weird creature with tentacles that warped near him with a mechanical noise. He says he didn't take a good look at it, but it did not seem friendly. His instincts were right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We're leaving the facility and going back to the caves, Nick says there's something he wants to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apollo out.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<h4>Log 14 [27/3/XX] - At the Second Island - Nighttime?</h4><p> </p><p>
  <span>We found a </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn </span>
  </em>
  <span>teleport! It takes us to a different island over two thousand meters from the other one. We’re leaving the caves to explore as soon as Nick stops swooning over the alien tech. It’s… cute how excited he gets. He’s petting the portal’s structure like it is a beloved pet, eyes twinkling and a pleased smile in his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, he looks like he wants to ramble about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apollo out.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Log 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h4>Log 15 [29/3/XX] - At the Second Island - Nighttime</h4><p> </p><p>
  <span>We’ve found bases here. Alterra constructions. Survivors from the Degasi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a bit overwhelming to find out what truly happened. Alterra had blamed the engineers for doing a poor job with the ship, when in truth it had been shot down by an alien weapon, its survivors being only the captain, his son and a mercenary. I am both saddened and overjoyed with the knowledge. The survivors being stranded in this Hell is definitely ok good, but that also means the engineers were not to blame. Alterra had needed a scapegoat and Phoenix Wright had been the unfortunate soul.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phoenix Wright made no mistakes. All of his ships were works of art and skill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I told Nick about it. His shoulders sagged and his stare got distant. The smile he offered me when I expressed my delight was weak. This truly shook him up. It’s like watching a sturdy rock wall tilt to one side dangerously, like it’s going to fall with the next breeze. I’ll keep an eye on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apollo out.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Log 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h4>Voice Log #2 [30/03/XX]</h4><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>APOLLO:</strong> Log sixteen, March thirty, Degasi base, daytime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>NICK:</strong> Do you have to sound cute every time?</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>APOLLO:</strong> Shut up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>NICK:</strong> I see that blush~!</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>APOLLO:</strong> Shut! Up! Anyways, do you think they left the island like Maida wanted?</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>NICK:</strong> Most likely. If not because of the storms, then because of resources. This island has almost nothing in it except for plants, so the ocean is really the only way to find materials. By the way, who the hell decided that making a base on top of a mountain in an island with such strong winds was a good idea? That’s asking to be blown away with extra steps!</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>APOLLO:</strong> I think I see another one on the top of the other mount.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>NICK:</strong> Of course there is. One wasn’t enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>APOLLO:</strong>... Are you ok?</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>NICK:</strong> Yes, why?</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>APOLLO:</strong> After we found out about the Degasi, you got really pale and silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>NICK:</strong>... The Degasi… You can say it had some impact in my life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>APOLLO:</strong> How so?</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>NICK:</strong>... It’s almost night, let’s rest here. Soon we won’t be able to see in front of our noses, and I refuse to walk around in the dark.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Log 17/Phoenix's Log #2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h4>Log 17 [31/3/XX] - At the First Island - Nighttime</h4><p> </p><p>
  <span>They left like Nick predicted. Though Bart, the captain’s son, came back to the island after months in a place he calls “The Deep”. I get chills thinking about it, it sounds much like a horror movie location. He returned alone. He said, in his last log, that his father and Maida would be forever part of the planet, and it seems Bart himself joined them not much after.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something happened while we were getting ready to leave the island. Something odd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I had a hallucination. Nick said he didn’t see it, so it must’ve been a hallucination, though he did look around as if he had the impression something was happening. I chalked it up as his instincts alerting him of danger again. The vision did not have much shape or form, like it was made of seafoam; it appeared to be some sort of creature with brilliant eyes. It talked to me. It asked what we were. I try not to think about it, yet it appears every time I close my eyes. Is it a symptom of the disease? If so, why wasn’t Nick affected?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I have no answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We left the island after that, Nick carrying me since I landed badly as we descended from the second base. That man is unfairly strong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick refuses to touch the Degasi subject, a haunted look in his eyes every time it is brought up. He said it had an impact on his life, and it seems it was a great one. Maybe he was one of the engineers involved? Or close to one of them? Perhaps he was close to someone in the crew? Whatever it is, I doubt he’ll tell me so soon, so I’ll just leave it at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not my business, anyways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But wouldn’t it be interesting if he was related to Phoenix Wright?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apollo out.</span>
</p><p> </p><h4>Phoenix Wright, Aurora Crew, Planet 4536B, Log 2</h4><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fucking irony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I am unsure what to feel. In one hand, it feels so good to finally know what truly happened to the Degasi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seven years. Seven years I spent in shame, leaving behind the world of technology I loved so much, being labelled as the failure, being blamed of the disappearance and possible death of a whole crew. Seven years enduring the angst of never knowing what went wrong, but knowing it was not my fault. Seven years spent in the lowest a man can get clinging desperately to a scrap of dignity. I had lost everything. I had everything taken from me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now I know the truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now I know that my hands are not stained with the lost lives of those people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I feel relieved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But so, so sad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was not particularly close to the Degasi crew. I knew them superficially, with only what people told me and my own observations as reference. But, still, only three of them survived the crash on the planet. None of them survived the planet. Now they are probably resting in the sea floor, feeding the ecosystem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usually I take comfort in knowing there was nothing I could’ve done to change things. Right now, however, I simply cannot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is the truth, there was nothing I could’ve done back then. I didn’t knew about the planet and the weapon. I knew nothing. I had no way of knowing. Yet I feel so frustrated about it. It was not my fault, mayhaps it’d be easier to deal if it was. Dealing with one’s own mistakes is much easier than dealing with outside problems, once there is no one better to understand you than yourself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Degasi are gone. I need to leave this planet and tell Earth about it. Someone needs to knock Alterra down a few notches, even if they take me with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apollo says he had a hallucination. I didn’t see anything, though I could suddenly feel a different presence around us. I don’t think it was a hallucination. The aliens who constructed that building used telepathy to communicate. I wouldn’t be surprised if there was a telepathic alien trying to communicate with us. I do wonder, though, why only Apollo was able to see it while I could only feel it. Maybe he’s more sensitive to those things. Well, it’s not like I can check, or go ask the creature, anyways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes I wonder if Apollo is truly that bad with recognizing faces… Or if I truly am so different than I was before. I know I am a shell of a former man, but having someone who declares themselves my fan not recognize me is quite the blow to what’s left to my pride.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I won’t deny it being funny as Hell, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silly Polly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hope Trucy is doing ok. April is one of her favorite months thanks to Easter, I wonder if she’ll do a magic show at school like she did last year. When I get back, I will ask Mia for pictures.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>End log.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Log 18/ Log 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h4>Log 18 [3/4/XX] - Base - Daytime</h4><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both me and Nick were knocked out after that trip, sleeping like rocks in the uncomfortable floor of our habitat. We had two new messages. One was the now disturbingly usual distress call from a lifepod, Officer Keen giving us the coordinates to the island we were just a few days ago, where we found his log… And how they did not return. I suspected before that the messages were getting to us later, this only confirmed it. Nick explained that the radio was supposed to pick all those messages as soon as they were transmitted, so for them to take such a long time, means something is messing with the signal. He thinks it’s because of the telepathic alien tech, I am inclined to agree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another thing I am inclined to agree with him is that we are the only people here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second message was chilling. I’m not sure where it came from. It’s definitely alien. The voice was robotic with an organic undertone to it, it’s looking for something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or hunting something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick says it sounds suspiciously like the creatures he found swimming near the facility, the one that warped near him. Whatever it is, I want distance from it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A new message came in. Lifepod 13.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apollo out.</span>
</p><p> </p><h4>Log 19 [3/4/XX] - Base - Nighttime</h4><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lifepod 4 just sent a message. So did the Alterra HQ. I am so tired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Apollo passed out, so I’m finishing this for him. The code for the Captain’s Quarters is 2679.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>End log.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Log 20/AVR #2/Phoenix's Log #3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h4>Log 20 [5/4/XX] - Base - Nighttime</h4><p> </p><p>Today we decided to take a break before going to the Aurora. Things happened too fast. First the Sunbeam got destroyed, then he found out the planet was put in quarantine by a race long gone, then the teleporter, then Degasi bases.</p><p>Too much. Nick is still distant, mind floating like the fishes outside, and I myself can’t concentrate in one thought at a time. Everything just rushes inside my mind without much of an objective. So I suggested we make our own base more comfortable. Nick agreed with a nod, so here we are.</p><p>The man actually brought his cellphone with him, kept from damage by the pod’s storage. Makes me wonder if he already foresaw something would happen by preparing a pod under the ruse of “having a nap spot”. He can’t use the phone to contact anyone, but it’s a comfort nonetheless. The nerd actually has some blueprints downloaded there, mostly furniture. “You never know”, he said when I questioned it, as if I don’t know he was the one messing with the Aurora fabricators. I’ll admit that the pranks were funny, and he always brought everything back to normal, sometimes even better than normal.</p><p>But, hey, because of that we have a counter to put things and beds to sleep. Or, well, <em> one bed. </em> He only had the blueprints for a double bed, which we promptly had a heated debate over, both of us wanting the other to take it. After some good twenty minutes, we decided to share, though I warned him I take no responsibility if I hit him while asleep. He laughed it off by saying he was used to his daughter doing it.</p><p>Nick has a daughter?! Is he married?!</p><p>I will ask him about it when I feel less tired.</p><p>Anyways, we have two rooms now, one with a bioreactor and one with our things. The bed, a planter, a counter and two chairs. It was quite therapeutic, to be honest. Sitting and talking about random topics during dinner, listening to the obnoxiously old music in his phone (old rock bands mixed with jazzy love songs) and just putting aside the situation we are in for a second. Sometimes I forget how beautiful this planet is, but beauty doesn’t seem to leave Nick’s eyes.</p><p>Speaking of Nick, I found out he was an engineer of the Degasi, which is weird, to say the least. I don’t remember a “Nick” in the list of engineers, but, then again, I can’t remember much of that time anyways, as I was stressing about school. And getting crushed with the knowledge of Phoenix Wright’s doom. No matter, now it makes sense for Nick to be so shaken after finding out what really happened. He must feel so relieved.</p><p>I’m so tired.</p><p>We’re going to the Aurora tomorrow in hopes of finding something useful there. Nick is already snorting softly by my side, hair messy and expression relaxed. He looks so calm. He usually looks relaxed, but when he sleeps it’s like a burden is taken from him. I wonder what secrets he carries that weight so much on him.</p><p>I should sleep too.</p><p>Apollo out.</p><p> </p><h4>Automated Voice Recording #2</h4><p> </p><p>APOLLO: Nick? Something wrong?</p><p>NICK: Nightmare. I’ll be fine, go back to sleep.</p><p>APOLLO:... Was it about the Degasi? Or the Sunbeam?</p><p>NICK: Apollo.</p><p>APOLLO: I won’t push, but… If you wanna talk...</p><p>NICK: Go back to sleep, you need all the rest you can get and morning is coming.</p><p>APOLLO: What about you?</p><p>NICK: There is no better place to watch the sunrise than the middle of the ocean.</p><p>
  <em> [The sound of steps follows] </em>
</p><p>HABITAT: <em> Nick has left the habitat. </em></p><h4>Phoenix Wright, Aurora Crew, Planet 4536B, Log 3</h4><p> </p><p>This planet is so beautiful I can almost forget how many lives it has swallowed.</p><p>I had a nightmare. I cannot for the life of my remember much of it other than the sound of someone crying. It’s been exactly 37 days since I’ve had one, back when I feared Apollo wouldn’t wake up from the crash, and I would be damned to venture alone. I feared for him and I feared for myself. Who knows how fast I’d have given up if I were alone. I like to think I’d not, since there’s people waiting for me back home, but…</p><p>As sad as they’d get, their lives would move on. Trucy would grow up with Pearl, both becoming beautiful women under the care of Mia and Maya. Trucy would be a star, a talented magician that stumped the most brilliant cynical, Pearl would become a great teacher, teaching the next generations the ways of life. Maya would be the leader of her family, a good business woman with a young soul and sharp mind. Mia would be the greatest attorney in the world, winning cases left and right.</p><p>And I would watch it from the afterlife, body slowly feeding the microorganisms in this gorgeous ocean, a memory they’d carry at the back of their heads.</p><p>Because life moves on with or without me.</p><p>And it is true to Apollo too, if something is to happen to me here.</p><p>Or when we part ways once we reach Earth.</p><p>The ocean is peaceful today.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Log 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h4>Log 21 [6/4/XX] - Aurora - Daytime</h4><p> </p><p>
  <span>We’re finally reached the Aurora after a nerve wrecking trip. We didn’t see it, but we could hear it. The same thing I heard back in the island’s cave, the thing that makes Nick’s instincts render him restless. The simple thought there were more of those things, whatever they are, makes me shiver. I don’t doubt they are Leviathan class creatures. I hope we never find them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We’re about to enter the Aurora by its broken front. I asked Nick for a moment to recollect myself, so here we are.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stop reading over my shoulder, you bastard. Don’t think I don’t see how tired you look from not sleeping, you should take better care of yourself. I’m not your nanny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s time. Let’s hope the Aurora cat stay whole enough for us to explore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apollo out.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Log 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h4>Voice Log #3 [08/04/XX]</h4><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Nick laughing loudly]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>APOLLO:</strong> Stop laughing!</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>NICK:</strong> I’m sorry, I just…! Never thought you’d screech like that! Because of a simple leech, no less!</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>APOLLO:</strong> Oh, shut up! I’m recording a log right now, go be useful and repair the breaches!</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>NICK:</strong> Yes, yes, as you wish… Just don’t let the leeches bite!</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>APOLLO:</strong> Nick!</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Nick’s laughter stops, the sound of a body hitting water follows]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>APOLLO:</strong> Log twenty two, April eight, Aurora. This place is Hell. The ship shakes violently sometimes, enough to make us lose our footing if we’re not paying attention. There’s fire everywhere and many rooms are inaccessible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>APOLLO:</strong> And don’t get me started on the leeches. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>hate</span>
  </em>
  <span> the leeches. Nick is able to laugh pretty much everything off, the bastard, but I can tell he’s not a hundred percent calm. He probably feels the danger lurking around the ship, just like the island.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>APOLLO:</strong> Right now we’re dealing with the radiation breach. Not that his planet deserves to be saved from a radioactive disaster, but Nick fears it can reach a point not even our suits could help, so there he is, swimming in a leech infested water to repair the ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>APOLLO:</strong> AH! Oh, that idiot!</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Apollo laughing, splashing can be heard in the background]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>APOLLO:</strong> That is not a sword and you sure ain’t going against sir Lancelot!</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>NICK:</strong> A bit of imagination hurts no one, Polly~ Besides, did you see the size of that thing? It could very well be one of King Arthur’s knights! Sir Leechelot, the Bloodthirsty!</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>APOLLO:</strong> Oh, my God, shut up! You’re so ridiculous!</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>NICK:</strong> Yes, sir!</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Apollo laughing, Nick diving again]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>APOLLO:</strong> I’m glad to see he can still play around and goof off… Though I do worry it might just be an act to lift my spirits and he is, in fact, suffering inside. I wouldn’t put it past him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>APOLLO:</strong> We have found no other survivors, we truly are alone here… At least I have him. Sir Nick, the Ridiculous. Apollo out.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Log 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h4>Log 23 [9/4/XX] - Base - Nighttime</h4><p> </p><p>
  <span>Our journey to the Aurora ended up well, thankfully. We now have a few miscellaneous things we can make to make life a bit easier, and we’ve got the prawn suit blueprints. We won’t be making them right now, though, as it’d be better to do so when we have a cyclops for easier transportation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I have no idea where we’ll find the gel sacks to make aerogel, or the blueprints for a cyclops, so I’m guessing it’s more exploration for us. Nick proposed we make another seamoth so we can cover more “ground”, to which I agreed… Yet I admit I’ll miss his company. He says he knows a way to connect our PDAs to serve as a communicator, now that he’s got a fully functional one thanks to our trip to the Aurora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s late. I can hear Nick moving in his sleep. I should join him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apollo out.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Log 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h4>Log 24 [13/4/XX] - Base - Nighttime</h4><p> </p><p>
  <span>We’ve spent the last four days exploring, and we found many things. Sadly, very little progress was made in our quest to get a cyclops. But we’ve found more Degasi bases! I haven’t listened to the logs they left yet, as we’ve had enough emotion today, but Nick definitely did listen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was attacked by a creature called “crabsnake”, a long snake-like bastard—I got Nick’s habit to call everything a “bastard”, great—with a mean bite. It made deep gashes in my left arm, and I feel the pain every time I move it. Honestly, the suddenness of the attack brought me close to death than the bite itself. Imagine dying of fright before a fish could bite you to death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’ve never seen Nick freak out, but freak out he did. He hit the crabsnake and immediately dragged me to the seamoth. He did an emergency wrapping and told me to stay in the vehicle while he finished exploring. Usually I’d put up a fight, but the pain was too much and experiencing it with Nick’s panic was terrible. Thankfully, it’s not poisonous, so I should be fine soon enough. I just wish we had painkillers. Who decided the medkits should only have antiseptic and bandages? So dumb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick came back with the same haunted look as before, that’s how I know he listened to the Degasi logs. I hate this situation, I have no idea what to say or do to erase that look from his eyes. Even now, as he sleeps by my side after redressing my wound, I can’t do anything but watch him. Wish I listened to Clay when he tried to teach me how to comfort people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apollo out.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Log 25/Phoenix's log 4/AVR 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h4>Log 25 [14/4/XX] - Base - Nighttime</h4><p> </p><p>Nick is still out. I hope he is fine.</p><p>I agreed to spend today at the base while he gathers materials and explores and explores around looking for wrecks and lifepods. I didn’t want to stay behind when Nick first suggested it, insisting he hadn’t needed a whole day of rest when attacked by the sandshark, to which he reminded me his injury was superficial. In the end, I went with his wishes.</p><p>Not because I can’t deal with the pain, but because Nick looked… Heavy. Guilty. The fool, worrying about me more than himself.</p><p>So here I am, having spent the whole day by myself. Fixed my suit, reorganized our lockers and listened to the Degasi logs Nick found—not much on them, honestly. I’ll say, it’s nice not to be in danger every breathing second, but also so incredibly boring. I expected today to be relaxing, but after everything that we’ve seen, nothing really gives the me the same feeling as being in the sea. After tasting the freedom it offers, seeing the colors it holds and swimming in the excitement it brought, staying in the base is painfully dull. I just know I will deeply regret these words, but they are the truth.</p><p>Another truth is that I am feeling very lonely without Nick. I miss that annoying idiot.</p><p>Nick, wherever you are, stay safe. Good night.</p><p>Apollo out.</p><p> </p><h4>Phoenix Wright, Aurora Crew, Planet 4536B, Log 4</h4><p> </p><p>Bart Torgal’s amazement is justifiable, as this planet is incredible. But, also, I want to hit him sometimes. Than again, it’s not his fault. In an era where your environment is either machinery or controlled nature, a planet like this is a trip of dreams. Too bad it led him to eternal sleep.</p><p>Reminds me of my times adventuring with Miles, back when we were allowed in the ships we helped bring to life. We’ve never been stranded before, but our curious minds did not spare us from the thrill of exploring.</p><p>I should tell some of those to Apollo some day.</p><p>I met Maida once. Scary woman. I don’t believe for a second she is dead.</p><p>Today has been quite boring. Tomorrow morning I’ll be back at the base, and I’ll make a seamoth just for Apollo so we can cover more ground… Water. We need to find the cyclops no matter what. I have a feeling that to find the cure, we’ll have to go deeper. Find about the aliens that visited before us and left this mess behind.</p><p>I hope Apollo is okay.</p><p>End log.</p><p> </p><h4>Automated Voice Recording #3</h4><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[A distant noise can be heard]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>NICK</b>
  <span>: What is this…?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[The noise gets closer, sounds like a creature roaring]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>NICK</b>
  <span>: Well, definitely doesn’t sound good. Why can’t this thing go faster? I’ll need to look into that.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[The sound of something hitting metal]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>NICK</b>
  <span>: Fuck!</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Check out my <a href="https://thiswriterisaltyasfuck.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>